The First Angel Spirit: The Alexy Vegas Story
by Mana the Magician Girl
Summary: Alexy is a strange creature, and the only one of her kind. But why is she the only one and where did she come from? But more importantly why does she know more about Hiei then anyone else in the three worlds?
1. Chapter One: Enter Dr Zay

Chapter One: Enter Dr. Vegas  
  
650 Years before present day  
  
King Enma looked around his office at all the files, rubbing his temples. He sighed and pressed a red button on the right side of his chair. A small screen appeared with a green ogre's face popping up. It was Matrix the head of all the ogres of Spirit World.   
  
"Yes Sir?" Matrix said in a deep bass voice. Enma looked up still rubbing his temples.  
  
"Matrix call for Dr. Zay I need him to create something for me." Enma said laying his head on his desk the ogre nodded and bowed then the screen went black. Enma, his head still on his desk, reached down to press the red button making the screen disappear. Just as the screen vanished a small boy with a blue pacifier came threw the door. It was Koenma, Enma's son.  
  
"Father why did you call that crazy man for?" Koenma said jumping onto his father's desk.  
  
"Koenma he is not crazy. And I need a new demon who can handle some of these files." Enma said head still on the desk. Koenma gave up and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
After a few moments Matrix came in followed by a young man with bright blond hair and green eyes, who loved just 30. This was doctor Zay Vegas.  
  
"Ah Zay nice to see you again." Enma said lifting his head. Koenma had fallen asleep on the desk.  
  
"Yes it's been over 10 years has it not Lord Enma?" Zay said bowing to Enma. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I need a new demon made, but it has to be special."  
  
"How so sir?"  
  
"Well she has to be able to keep top secret files hidden. Immortal, never age, and a few other things."  
  
"Like sir?" Zay said taking notes in a small notebook.  
  
"Eyes like hot lava, long dirty blonde hair, a mix between a dogs and a foxes ears, and angel wings that shine gold in the sunlight. Make her sweet, but able to defend herself too. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes sir I think I can. But this will take a while, in the meantime I say give some of this mess to your son." With that Zay left. Leaving Matrix, confused and Enma staring at the sleeping Koenma.  
  
"This is going to be a long waiting period." Enma said going back and rubbing his temples. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Girl In The Tank

Chapter Two: The Girl In The Tank  
  
600 years before present day  
  
Zay sat at his desk, a giant fish tank looking structure sitting to his left. A woman figure floating inside the tank asleep. Zay watched as the longhaired blonde floated around in the tank.  
  
It had been 50 years since Enma had requested a new demon to be made. And it was finally completed. Zay looked over at his finished work and sighed.  
  
"50 years to create this…" He got up and touched the tank. "To bad I won't see what he uses you for." Zay walked to the door and pushed a red button.  
  
"Yes Dr. Zay?" It was Matrix, Enma's head ogre.  
  
"I am finished with the creature Enma wanted. Tell him to come at the earliest possible." Zay said into the intercom.  
  
"Can do sir." Was Matrix's reply before silence took over the small lab once more. Zay looked around and gave a small smile towards the tank.  
  
"My last and best creation." Zay said while sitting back in his chair at the rather messy desk. He didn't have anything more to do but wait for Enma to arrive, and his creation to awaken.   
  
He didn't wait long.  
  
Enma came bounding threw the door of the lab followed closely by Koenma and Matrix. Zay stood and took a glance at the tank. The creature was awake. Her red eyes shining in the dim light like hot lava, her long hair swimming around her almost naked form. Zay didn't think it proper to have a creature naked, so her put her in a white strapless bra like bikini top with matching bottoms. Her tan skins giving the white of the swim suit a small glow. On her upper back were two white-feathered wings trimmed with gold making them shine gold in the light. She raise her hand to the glass tank her ears appearing from under her hair, looking like a depressed dog.  
  
Zay touched the glass and smiled. He walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. The water in the tank empting and the glass lowering. Zay walked back over to the tank and helped the creature out of the tank and into a chair. Her looking around at the people a look of confusion on her face.  
  
Enma smiled at the girl and looked to Zay. "There is always something wrong with your creatures, what's wrong with her?"  
  
Zay looked hurt but smiled happily at Enma. "You know me to well Enma. Yes she has something wrong with her but its not horrible. You see she has a dark side. Now don't worry its not evil. When threatened her wings will change to bat like wings and her eyes will glow a deep fire red. And this isn't really an error but it's weird. She cries tear gems of white crystal with an inside of pure black onyx. She can hold tons of knowledge and had a great interest in many things."  
  
Enma kneeled down in front of the girl and smiled sweetly. She smiled back her wings disappearing and her ears twitching. Enma looked up to Zay. "Where did her wings go?"  
  
Zay laughed. "She didn't need them so she let them return to her back. You see those tattoos? Those are her wings. So they don't get in the way." Zay grabbed a white dress and handed it to the girl. "Here huns go change." The girl got up and pulled the white dress on over her bathing suit. She then sat back down.  
  
"Excuse me father, but who are these people? Are they friends of yours?" The girl said looking up at Zay. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Yes dear this is King Enma that I told you about and his son Prince Koenma." The girl smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
"What's your name sweet child?" Enma said as softly as he could.  
  
"I am Alexis Lee Vegas, but please call me Alexy." 


	3. Chapter Three: Death of Zay, Darkness Aw...

Chapter Three: Death of Zay, Darkness Awakens  
  
600 years before present day  
  
It has been 2 months since Alexy awoke and meet Enma. She was given a job keeping any high ranked fighters folders or any other important files Enma wanted her to keep. Dr. Zay was given a giant mansion for where he could live the rest of his life in peace.  
  
Alexy had gotten her own office. So the noisy ogres didn't interrupt her. She spends most of her day in her office going over many files and much paper work. But in her free time she was at the mansion with Zay. Nothing could go wrong. Or so it seemed.  
  
Tomat was a thunder demon. He lived for power. He was sitting in the forest when he heard a couple of demons discussing a doctor.  
  
"That's right a perfect being."  
  
"I heard she was the only 9one of her kind."  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Zay Vegas's last creation. It's said he's given up making demons."  
  
"Yeah. Hey what kind is this perfect being?"  
  
"Her name's Alexy and she's an Angel Spirit. She's part angel, part spirit, and she's suppose to have this other side that's all demon, they call it her dark side. I heard that it was super dangerous to her mad."  
  
Tomat headed off towards the Vegas mansion an evil smile on his face. "I need one of these angel spirits."  
  
It wasn't long till he reached the mansion. Using his thunder powers Tomat blasted away the roof of Zay's sitting room. He landed down in front of Zay.  
  
"Make me one of those angel spirits or I'll have to kill you."  
  
"Then kill me. I can't make another one and I wont give you Alexy. But be warned you might not live long."  
  
"Oh you talk a lot for a man looking death in the face."  
  
"Boy I have met this death before and trust me she is way better looking then you."  
  
Tomat growled and held his thunder staff to Zay's trout. "I will kill you now any last words?"  
  
"Yes, beware the darkness in the angel."  
  
Tomat laughed and a bright light covered both of them. When the light cleared Zay was laying lifeless on the ground as Tomat stood above him laughing. "Old fool everyone knows angels don't have dark sides." He laughed and took off in the air.  
  
Botan came running into Alexy's office out of breath. Alexy looked up and smiled.  
  
"What's gotten into you Bo?"  
  
"Alex it's Zay…" She stopped and looked to the ground. Tears falling down her face. Alexy jumped up and ran to Botan.  
  
"What's wrong with my father? Botan what happened?"  
  
"He was murdered about an hour ago." Botan said softly. Alexy stared at her in shook. Her ears twitching. She falls to the ground onto her knees tears falling from her eyes and hitting the ground as tear gems.  
  
"Who killed him? Why did he die? Why didn't someone come sooner?"  
  
"Alexy it was Tomat a thunder demon. He wanted Zay to create another you for him. Your dad wouldn't and he wasn't giving you up either. And we didn't come sooner cause Matilane went to get Tomat."  
  
Alexy jumped to her feet her eyes showing deep fire red. Her normal white dress fading to black and black bat like wings appearing on her back. "They sent the spirit detective? Tomat is an A class demon, Matilane is only a C class rank if that." She half said half growled. Botan stepped back away from Alexy scared. She looked to the ground her eyes swelling up with tears again,  
  
"Matilane is dead too. Enma and Koenma wanted me to tell you all this and tell you to stay here… and not…" Botan didn't get to finish her statement as Alexy ran out of her office and took off in the air. Botan sighed and took off after her on her oar. "Hope she doesn't do anything rash."  
  
Alexy flew for what seemed like hours before she landed before Tomat. She caught him off guard during a drink, which he spit all over. "Good you're eating your last meal. Even though you wont be finishing it."  
  
Tomat stood up and picked up his staff aiming it at Alexy. "Don't know who you are but no one gets away with threatening me."  
  
Alexy smiled an evil grin two fangs showing. Her eyes glowing even more, her ears twitching in anger. "I am the darkness in the angel." 


	4. Chapter Four: Alexy's Revenge And Punish...

Chapter Four: Alexy's Revenge and Punishment  
  
600 years before present day  
  
Tomat's face showed both shock and anger. "So you are Zay's greatest creation. I thought she would be stronger. You seem only a B class demon."  
  
Alexy laughed and pointed her index finger at Tomat. "You don't know anything about me. One, I am stronger than a B class demon; in reality my power can't be told on that stupid scale. Second, I'm not just a demon. I can also turn into an angel spirit, the only one of my kind. Third you killed my father in cold blood and thought you'd get away with it. And finally I've talked to much and your time in this world is up!"  
  
Botan finally arrived and landed next to Alexy. "Alex please, if you kill him you'll be just like him and Enma will not take it to lightly." Alexy cut her off with a look. Then turned back to Tomat who was getting ready to fire an attack. Before another word could be said Tomat fired a bolt of lightning at the two girls. Laughing evilly he turned to leave when a black beam of cut threw his left shoulder. He turned back to the girls holding his wound. The smoke cleared showing Botan crouched down behind Alexy and Alexy holding out a hand forming a black force field around them both.  
  
The force field gathered into Alexy's hand forming a small black orb. "Bad move Tomat. I'm done playing with you. Maybe Botan will be nice and take you to Spirit World. Or maybe I'll just destroy our soul too. Goodbye!" Tomat tried to run but Alexy ran with the speed of light to stand in front of him. She shook her head and fired the black orb at his heart. He fell onto the ground limp. Botan gasped and ran over to Alexy.  
  
"Let's go. Enma will want to give me my punishment now." Alexy said flying into the air, Botan following behind her.  
  
They landed at the front gates and Alexy turned back to her angel spirit form. Koenma was there shaking his head. "Alexy follow me please." Alexy nodded and followed Koenma to King Enma's office door. Botan hugged her tightly crying softly. Alexy hugged her back and then released her she smiles and turned to the door. She opened it softly and then shut it again; she walked up to the desk and waited for Enma to see her. It didn't take him long; he looked up at Alexy and frowned.  
  
"I can't punish you Alexy. But I have to. So you will continue to work here. Sadly no more free time, you will have an apartment added to you office and stay there. I'm sorry but this muct be done. 500 years solitude starting today." Enma turned away from Alexy. She bowed and left for her office and new home.   
  
"I deserve this…" She said softly as she shut and locked her door. A few tear gems falling to the ground. She slid down the door her ears falling to her head. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She softly cried herself to sleep. 


	5. Chapter Five: Yoko Kurama And The Legend...

Chapter Five: Yoko Kurama And The Legend Of The Forbidden Child  
  
200 years before present day  
  
((This is going to be the longest chapter yet… It's mostly stories of Yoko and the forbidden child, which of course is Hiei. Trying to not make these chapters to long. If you are anything like me I hate reading long drawn out chapters in these stories. So hope you enjoy this!))  
  
Alexy sat at her desk and looked threw her files yawning. It was 2 in the morning and she was still awake. Solitude was really getting to her after 400 years. She yawned again and shut her desk light off and headed to bed.  
  
She didn't get to her bed when there was a knock on her door. It was Matrix. He had a very thick folder in his hands.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Miss. Alexy but King Enma wants you to keep this file."  
  
"Oh? What's the reason behind that? Super strong? Special race going ex-stinted?"  
  
"Um no. His name is Yoko Kurama. He's a spirit fox who can control plants. Enma said to tell you he's trouble so watch him." With that said Matrix bowed and left. Alexy sighed and placed the folder on her desk and climbed into bed drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Alexy was going threw her files when she saw the one she got last night. She cleared her desk and opened the new file. There was a picture of a beautiful tall man with long silver hair, and a silver tail. His eyes were a bright yellow and atop his head were silver fox ears. She started to read the first page out loud.  
  
"Yoko Kurama, 200 years old, bad tempered, cunning… Sounds like a normal fox to me… Has the power to manipulate plants, main attacks are the rose whip and the death plant. Doesn't trust many. Has stolen thousands of items from tons of places, no actual numbers are available… Still nothing that sets him apart from other spirit foxes." She flipped threw some more pages to another picture, Yoko with a small group of other demons. "The Shadows, leader Yoko Kurama, Second in command Yomi. The shadows are a pack of ruthless thieves who would do anything to get their way… Okay this is why he gave the file to me." Alexy sighed and flipped threw more pages. On the very last page was a note to Alexy from Enma:  
  
Dear Alexy,  
  
You have only 100 years left of your solitude. But do to this new turn up I need your assistance. Therefore I am letting you go on a field assignment. Watch this fox. He might prove a very good allied member of the demon world one day. Try to not be seen. As a spirit it shouldn't be that hard.  
  
Leave ASAP!  
  
Thanks a bunch,  
  
King Enma  
  
Alexy sighed. She grabbed her small black pouch and tied it to her belt on her dress. She took a notebook out of her desk with a pen and placed them in her pouch. She then stretched her arms making two white-feathered wings with gold trim appear. She locked her office door and opened the window then flew out.  
  
Alexy flew for a couple of hours until she found a cave. It had been forever since she had flown or even been outside. She landed in a tree over looking the small cave. She folded her wings to her back, dangling her legs on either side of the branch she landed on. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree her hair blowing softly in the wind.  
  
She didn't have to wait long for Yoko to appear. She watched as the 6-foot tall silver haired fox spirit came out of the hole. He looked up at her for a spilt second and his ears twitched. Alexy watched with a smile. She looked down at him smiling sweetly. "Can you see me?" She asked softly. He looked up at her, his ears twitching in what looked like annoyance.  
  
"Of course I can see you. I'm not blind you know."  
  
"Of course you aren't blind, but… Oh never mind." She said jumping from the tree and landing on the ground in the front of him. "You must have a great spirit awareness if you can see me. Normally only high S class demons can see me."  
  
"Hn… What do you want child?" Yoko said crossing his arms over his chest. His tail swaying around with his hair in the breeze.  
  
"I am not a child. I am 400 years old. And Enma sent me. I am suppose to watch you and see what powers you have and keep you out of trouble for 24 hours." Alexy said takeing out a small notebook and a pen.  
  
"Enma sent you to watch me? I am not a baby. But if you want to risk your life go ahead. Don't expect me to baby you." Yoko said walking off into the woods. Alexy sighed.  
  
"This is going to be a long 24 hours."  
  
-12 hours later in Yoko's cave-  
  
"So what kind of demon are you again?" Yoko said petting a rather large fly trap plant. Alexy sighed and leaned against the cave wall.  
  
"I'm an angel spirit. At least that's what Enma says I am. A doctor named Zay Vegas created me 400 years ago. He was killed only two months after I awoke, or born if you'd like to call it that, but he was murdered by a thunder demon named Tomat. I taped into my demon side and killed him. Enma then sentenced me to 500 years solitude. And here I am 400 years later keeping track of threats to Spirit World."  
  
"That's deep. Want to hear a legend I heard the other day? If it comes true Spirit World and Demon World would have the biggest problems ever." Yoko said curling up on a bed of soft grass. Alexy lay down on her stomach and crossed her arms on the floor. She laid her head on her arms and smiled softly.  
  
"Sure I love stories."  
  
"Well it is said that in the future a child will be born of fire and ice, with the speed of light and strength un-measured. It says this child if on the side of darkness will over turn all that we know. But if on the side of the light will lead us all to greatness. Lastly they say he will be the keeper and master of the dragon of the darkness flame. They call this child: The Forbidden Child." Yoko finished and yawned almost cat like. "I'm tired. I am going to sleep. You should to, if you are to return to Spirit World tomorrow you'll need your strength." With that Yoko fell into a deep sleep leaving Alexy to her thoughts.  
  
"Fire and ice… Master of the legendary Dragon of Darkness… Dear Kami I hope he's on the good side." With her thoughts still on the forbidden child she drifted off to sleep.  
  
((It's going to take a few days to get the next chapter up... I have to write it and I have a parade on Sunday and have to Babysit on Saturday all day... Also sorry if Kurama seems ooc a bit but I thought it sounded good. Plus the legend about Hiei I tottally made up... Sorry if it doesn't seem right. So see ya in a few days and PLEASE REVIEW!)) 


	6. Chapter Six: The Death of Yoko and The B...

Chapter Six: The Death of Yoko and The Birth of the Forbidden Child  
  
The Next Day  
  
((I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. Writers block got really bad. This chapter is kinda boreing in my eyes but you know what can you do. Oh and I wanted to thanks to a person... The only person to review this story... Does that mean you all hate me? Oh well I don't like any of you either. So a big BIG thanks to Hieis2dreamer for being the only one to review my story. Well for you Hieis2dreamer this ones for you... all you other can go screw off... I hate you now!))  
  
Alexy must have slept for a little longer then she has thought cause the next morning she was rushing about. Yoko has left when the sun came up and left her in his cave alone. Alexy was heard yelling about the cave and finding her things. "I can't believe I slept in. It's not like me at all." Alexy gathered her things and took off back to Enma's palace. George and Koenma greeted once she got there. Both looking as if they've just been told they we're dyeing in a matter of minutes. Koenma was the first to speak.  
  
"Alexis, we have some bad news."  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
"The fox spirit Yoko Kurama has been killed."  
  
Alexy stood shocked. She had just spent the whole night with Yoko to have him die right after she left? That didn't make any since at all. She shook her head and looked back to Koenma.  
  
"Sir that can't be. No demon in any of the three worlds would be able to out wit that fox let alone kill him. This has got to be a joke."  
  
Koenma shook his head a deep frown coming to the young gods face. "I am afraid this is no joke. He was stealing from a farmer when the farmer shot him. Thinking it was just a normal fox. There is another problem."  
  
"And what might this other problem be Prince Koenma?"  
  
"Yoko's spirit has not yet been found. Botan when to retrieve it but could not find it. We think it might all be a trick. One last trick from the legend Yoko Kurama."  
  
"I doubt that one sir. Yoko wouldn't trick the spirit world like this. He'd want to watch it happen. If you found his body I doubt sadly that it is a joke."  
  
"I am afraid you have a point. My father wants you to close the files on Yoko and place them in the vault. After that you may have the rest of the day to yourself. But do not wonder off. Remember you are on a thin line Alexis."  
  
Alexy bowed and watched Koenma walk away. George on the other hand stayed behind. He looked kind of hopeful but the sadness was clear in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Alexis?" George asked almost as if he was scared to talk to the young looking angel spirit in front of him. Alexy smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes George? Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"I um had some good news, well we're hoping its good news. Me and the other ogres where wondering if maybe you can take a trip to the ice world. If it's not so much trouble."  
  
"Why do you want me to go there?"  
  
"There is a rumor that a fire child has been born there. We are hoping that it might be the forbidden one. And that we can make sure the child is on our side." Alexy smiled and nodded. George smiled and then walked away. Alexy turned to head back to her office. A new bounce in her step.   
  
"If this is true, the hope of the future might be saving after all. As long as this child fights with us and not against us."  
  
Alexy finished with her work and then headed out towards the Ice world. It didn't take long before she landed near one of the ice homes. The home of the priestess Britannia. Alexy was about to knock when the door opened. In the door way stood a beautiful girl around Alexy's height, with bright greenish bluish eyes and long blue hair. In her arms was a baby boy. His bright red eyes shinning in the light. Britannia smiled and moved so Alexy could come in. "It's been a long time hasn't it Alexy?"  
  
"Yes it has Britannia. But I am not here for a social call. I have come to protect the child." Alexy pointed to the little boy in Britannia's arms. Just then the voices of the high elder and a couple others could be heard.   
  
"You have come just in time. The council is going to deliberate if my son Hiei can stay or if he has to go. Please, talk to them. I can not let my child go off into the world alone."  
  
"I will do what I can do Britannia." Alexy opened the door and walked out to meet with the other council members. They all greeted her warmly and sat down to business.  
  
(I don't feel like writing it all out so here's the end of the trial)  
  
"We can't let him stay and that is final Miss Vegas."  
  
"Please then let me take the child. I will make sure he is taken care of."  
  
"We can not let that happen. The child will be set down to the world below. If he lives so be it. But you know the laws of the Spirit world as well as the Demon World. You cannot, and I repeat cannot interfere with this. Now I'm sorry you came all this way Alexis but that is my decision and it's what goes here." The high elder then walked over to Britannia who was holding Hiei in her arms. He was wrapped up tightly and was blinking up at his mom. Britannia handed him over to one of the councilwoman and that woman walked him to the drop point. Holding out a tear gem of his mothers to him. She placed it inside the bundle then whispered something to the child. Britannia now had to be held back by others of the Ice world as Hiei was dropped to the world below. Alexy glanced around then took off into the sky. She followed the baby down to the ground making sure he laded safely. Since she couldn't break any more laws then she had already done in the pass she set out to find someone to take care of the baby. To her luck a band of thief were walking towards the spot. She whispered something to the wind and the band stopped and looked around. Seeing the baby and taking it backs to their camp. Alexy sighed and then flew back to the Spirit world palace.   
  
"I only hope that was enough."  
  
((Okay about that next chapter, I am hopeing to get to present day in in. Yusuke is coming up and we learn some more about why Alexis is so important in the spirit world. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I wont continue the story unless more people review... I fell really bad cause now I think no one likes my stuff... This is getting me depressed and I don't write ANYTHING when I'm depressed... SO R&R!!!!)) 


End file.
